Permanent Marking Period
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: Shikamaru has fallen asleep in class again and Kakashi thinks it's about time he teaches the lazy Nara a lesson. The hard way. Rated T for language.


I do not own Naruto, but the story that follows is true, the names have all been changed to protect the innocent and the angry ;-) My brother was the actual teacher, but that doesn't mean I approve of what he did, it was pretty funny though.

0o0o0

(Permanent) Marking Period

Kakashi turned around from writing today's assignment on the board, "Put away your notes and get out your math books, we are going to have an open book quiz, so I can see how well you grasp what I've just taught you. There will be a time limit so I hope you've been listening," He looked over to the corner of the room by the window and saw exactly what he had been expecting to see.

Shikamaru, the lazy genius was sleeping in his class again.

Kakashi didn't want to be here either, but if he had to be here then everyone should at least pretend to pay attention in class. Even those idiots Uzamaki and Inuzuka stayed awake by smuggling dirty reading material into their math books. 'At least they were reading something,' he surmised, 'He would have to confiscate that before they left today so they would try harder to hide it next time.'

He considered his snoozing student for a moment more.

'Time to put into action Operation: Permanent Marking Period,' he decided.

Kakashi pulled a large box of permanent markers from his drawer, opened them, and set them on top of his desk.

He knocked on his desk to get the class's attention.

"Class, I have to run to the office and pick up a few things. Now, while I am gone, do NOT take these markers and write on someone's," Kakashi glanced at the sleeping Nara while speaking with extra emphasis, "_face_ with these _Permanent Markers_ while I'm gone. I'll be back in no sooner than 10 minutes. You may also take this time to study for the quiz." Kakashi sensei smiled at them from behind his mask before leaving, shutting the door on his way out.

"No way," Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh yeah man, he just as good as told us to do it. Come on," Kiba grabbed the box of markers and started handing them out to everyone who had the balls to do it, "We won't get into trouble this time. I know what I'm gonna write."

"Me too!"

0o0o0

Kakashi returned 10 min later to see Shikamaru still napping but he was ok with that. "Did everyone study for the quiz?" He asked, "Let's see a show of hands."

"Yes sensei," They answered, all but one raising their hands.

"Well, since you did the assignment"-cough-"I mean, since you've taken my encouragement to study to heart, I will skip the quiz and give everyone who's, ahem, raised their hand, an A."

"Yes," This came from the peanut gallery twins. They probably needed that A pretty badly, and this time they'd probably done most of the work themselves. He turned to look at his little sleeping genius.

He was still sleeping peacefully but his face was anything but peaceful. Now, he has bushy eyebrows like Lee only made into a uni-brow, on his cheeks Kiba's triangles are drawn along with Naruto's kuubi whiskers. Shikamaru's forehead now carried a set devil horns in addition to a set of swirls like on Choji cheeks. On one eye he has a Kakashi-like scar with three sharingan tomoes on his closed eyelid. Also around his eye Shikamaru had byakugan veins drawn in. On his chin there is a new goatee and the words 'Kiba's Beyotch!' Kakashi only grinned and resumed teaching again.

20 minutes later the bell rang and 14 smiling and one yawning student got up to leave the room. "Hey Shika what are you doing after school?" Kiba yells.

"Temari's coming in from Suna and we're going to the movies," He replies tiredly.

Shikamaru goes to his locker to get his stuff and down the hallway he can hear people howling at some monstrous joke. He shakes his head and heads for the exit. On the way most of his classmates catch up and walk with him, laughing and fooling around like usual, they all decide to hit the movie too. They go out the doors and there's Temari leaning against the bike rack waiting for him.

He smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he sees the look of surprise comes over her face. She must be surprised to see him so quickly after the bell. Usually he sleeps through it and the teacher has to wake him. Little does he know behind his back his friends are frantically making gestures, a finger on their lips and cutting motions at their necks, some pleading with prayer hands.

Suddenly she smiles sweetly, "It's about time you showed up. Were you sleeping in class again?" she came over and put her hand through the crook of his elbow, giving him a happy smile, "Let's go."

They begin to walk through town and towards the theatre, 'It's funny', he thinks, 'usually their little group doesn't garner so much attention but they are a bit rowdy today.' Little children are pointing and many adults are staring or giving them funny looks.

Guy sensei comes by with his camera and stops in front of them. "Ahh, the power of youth. It's so nice to see the next generation out having fun. Let me take your picture," He holds up his camera hopefully.

"Yeah, thanks Sensei," the group closes in around Shika and his girl for a shot smiling happily, "Sensei, may I have a copy?" Temari asks.

"Oh, me too! Me too!" The request echoes through the group.

"Yes, yes, I'll make copies for you all and your teachers. I think the Hokage will want one for herself too. You come see me later." He gave them a million watt smile, "Have fun now. Enjoy the power of your youth!"

They said goodbye as they head toward the ticket booth of the theatre. Shika pulls out his wallet as he goes up to the window. He turned around to see how many there are and sees that, besides Temari, everyone else has disappeared. He looks at her in confusion, "Where'd they go?"

"Oh-a, Sakura-chan said they were gonna go to the next show cause they were hungry, but I think she just wanted to give us some alone time," she smiled at him and giggled.

"Man, they are a pain. They could have got snacks in the theatre." He turned to the ticket window to purchase two for the show and for a second he thinks he sees one of those sound ninja like Tayuya, the one he had fought with the curse seals.

He spins around but there's only Temari shaking, covering her mouth with her hands, while tears stream down her face. He lifts an eyebrow at her, wondering what's so funny and a sense of doom comes over him, like the last bit of puzzle falling into place. He turns back to the ticket window and leans in closer to the glass.

"AWWW, HELL NO!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

You like-e?

Oh yeah, I see you laughing.

Please review.

NEXT CHAPTER-

SHIKAMARU'S REVENGE

Shikamaru had his work cut out for him. He had his whole class and one wily teacher he owed retribution to.


End file.
